


I wanna see you strut

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Strut [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hank's terrible taste in fashion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the tentative success of the revolution, Hank finds himself suspended for punching Perkins and decides to buy Connor some new clothes. Naturally this leads to Connor show off his new outfits in a private fashion show for Hank.





	I wanna see you strut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reis_Asher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/gifts).



> Commission and unintentional but happy accident birthday gift for Reis_Asher. <333

Being suspended for two weeks pending an investigation for punching that asshole Perkins wasn't exactly the news Hank expected to hear when he'd gone to the police station that morning. Especially with the tentative success of the Android Revolution and Fowler putting out a call that it was all hands on deck. Apparently, it was all hands on deck except Hank because Perkins wanted his badge. Hank had grumbled at Jeffrey for not just telling him over the phone, but Jeffrey had wanted to talk to Hank because there were enough witnesses in the building and security footage showing Hank walking up to Perkins and decking him.

On top of Hank's disciplinary folder, it didn't look good for him. Jeffrey merely wanted to warn Hank that he wasn't going to be able to protect him this time. That was fair. He'd risked enough keeping Hank's career safe while he'd been slowly trying to throw it away the last few years.

Still… being suspended while the city was still on lockdown was not Hank's idea of a good time. His only comfort was that Connor and Sumo were waiting at home for him. As he made his way back home, Hank drove by the local Goodwill and realized it was still open. He swung in and decided to do some shopping. Connor stopped wearing his Cyberlife issued jacket, after much cajoling from Hank, but he was still wearing the rest of his outfit, given that they were the only clothes he had. Hank had tried to persuade him to borrow some of his clothes, but Connor declined. As Hank went into the store, he figured he could at least provide some alternatives.

Forty-five minutes later, give or take a few minutes, Hank was done shopping. He'd had to contact Connor to find out what size clothes he wore without giving away what he was doing. Which admittedly probably hadn't worked even when Connor stopped asking why Hank wanted to know. Three whole bags of clothes later, Hank finally made his way back home. When he entered the house, what he didn't expect to find was Connor wearing his old Detroit Police Academy hoodie and what appeared to be nothing else given his pale legs were stretched out in front of him on the couch.

"Uh- you changed clothes?" Hank asked, fumbling to close the front door while holding three bags and keeping Sumo from knocking him over.

"Yes. I took Sumo out for a walk and I was responding to you and he… pulled me into a slush puddle. My clothes are in the wash," Connor replied.

"That's fine. I uh- bought you some new clothes."

Hank tossed the bags onto the couch by Connor's feet.

"I thought you went to the office."

"I did. It was a brief visit."

Hank shucked off his jacket and hung it up before leaning down to pet Sumo. Connor grabbed the bags at his feet and began to look through them. A small smile graced his lips and he chuckled.

"Thank you, Hank," he said, grabbing the bags as he stood.

Hank scratched the back of his neck. "I uh- I hope they're to your liking. And that they're uh- the right sizes."

Connor smiled as he headed to the bathroom to change. Hank went to the kitchen, rummaged around the fridge and frowned when he recalled the conversation from the previous night. He and Connor had discussed his drinking habits. With a sigh, he closed the fridge and went to the cupboard to grab a glass for water. It was still early in the day and despite his suspension, he wanted to do better. Be better. Connor deserved that.

"Fuck," Hank said with a sigh.

He'd been trying to not be a creepy old man, perving on his newly deviated android roommate. But… Connor was… He liked Connor. He was smart and attractive and he made Hank feel alive, for the first time in three years. But Connor would never feel the same way. He deserved better than Hank anyway.

When he turned around Connor was standing by the back of the couch in one of the outfits Hank purchased. The jeans were simple enough, slightly faded dark wash jeans. The shirt, on the other hand, looked like something out of Hank's own closet. A button down, long sleeved shirt that was off white with zigzag rainbow strips adorning the chest and shoulders.

"Is this okay?" Connor asked.

Hank looked Connor up and down and nodded. "Yeah. That's… You look good, Con."

Connor smiled. He practically bounced as he turned to head back to the bathroom. Hank laughed. He took a long drink from his glass, refilled it and went to sit on the couch with Sumo. Connor soon returned in another outfit. Same jeans but the shirt was another button down that was brightly patterned golden stars over dark blue gingham. Connor was already smiling as he stood in front of Hank and Sumo for approval.

"You don't have to try them all on right now," Hank said.

"But I want to."

Hank chuckled. "Then make it a proper show."

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment and then he smirked. He moved the coffee table out of the way. He did what Hank could only call a sassy little walk along the space the coffee table had previously occupied and even did a slow turn, showing off all sides of the outfit with his hands on his hips. Hank was surprised at how well the jeans fit Connor. Not that he was looking too closely. Or so he told himself. Connor smiled as he finished his turn, stopped for a small pose, and headed back to the bathroom.

When he returned, he was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that looked like several Hawaiian shirts patched together. He'd changed into the acid wash jeans Hank found. Hank laughed as Connor sashayed across the living room and did another turn in front of Hank. Connor beamed as he struck a pose in front of Hank, hip jutted out and one arm in the air, showing off the various angles of tacky clothing adorning his body.

"You look ridiculous," Hank said.

"I know but I like it."

Hank shook his head. With another excited hop, Connor disappeared back into the bathroom. When he returned again, he was wearing a dull colored short sleeved floral print shirt with a pair of dark black jeans. Connor made to strut in front of Hank and did a small twirl to show off the outfit. Hank smiled.

"Reminded me of my grandma's house. Pretty sure she had curtains like that," Hank said.

"This one reminds me of your closet."

Hank gave a fake shocked expression. "How dare you." But he chuckled as he spoke.

The show continued on, Connor going into the bathroom and re-emerging in yet another ugly shirt and outdated pants design that Hank had been thrilled to find. Finally, he emerged in the final set, a long-sleeved shirt meant to look like a business suit and a pair of skinny jeans. He did his same little walk in front of Hank and ended it with a twirl. Hank would be lying if he said he hadn't been using the little fashion show to not-so-secretly check out Connor. Not that Connor showed any signs of minding, given how he kept stopping in front of Hank to do little twirls and poses to show off the clothing.

Despite Hank having previously called him goofy looking, Connor was very attractive. Deviancy had only seemed to enhance that, especially as Hank watched Connor become more expressive, smiling more and showing off for Hank. The skinny jeans were especially tight, hugging Connor's curves in all the right places. The shirt looked ridiculous but also clung to Connor's lean body.

"Hank," Connor said, looking down at him a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Come here," Hank said.

Connor stepped forward. Hank motioned with his finger for Connor to move in closer. Connor did, leaning in as he placed one knee between Hank's spread legs, a small smile on his lips. With one swift movement, Hank pulled Connor down by his neck and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, merely a brush of lips.

"Is this… is this okay?" Hank asked, eyes looking into Connor's for any sign of discomfort or unease.

"Yes," Connor replied. "Please."

Hank smiled and kissed Connor again, a little less chaste that time as Connor moved to straddle his lap. It hadn't been his intention to end up with a lapful of gorgeous android when he'd originally bought Connor clothes. But he wasn't going to deny that it was a nice bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter on my dbh @hanktitty or on my main @5ftjewishcactus


End file.
